<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haze by Lockhardt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927298">Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockhardt/pseuds/Lockhardt'>Lockhardt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Vein (Video Game), ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adventure &amp; Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockhardt/pseuds/Lockhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of endless fighting, the World finally won. Consumed by itself, as it purged the planet with monsters. But this isn't a story telling about the undoing of humanity, rather, it's a story telling the tale of those who survived and continued saving to their last breath. And now, a Goddess's cry for salvation; redemption, echoes through the land, a cry that'd shake the very world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The monstrosity before us began to turn to stone from its core. An aura exuded from the beast as it no longer could be contained within its own body, its extremities flatly falling to the ground before they turned to stone themselves. Minutes passed, the massive creature now fully encased in stone. However, cracks began to form as the aura’s pressure built. This form wouldn’t last much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can handle this?” a short black-haired man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing back slightly at his uncovered eye, the silver-haired girl took a deep breath, “I’ll try my best, Louis. But if anything happens…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Best of luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Extending her arm and placing a hand onto the stone statue, it began to unpetrify rapidly. Focusing on the source of the energy, the Relics, she drove them to the forefront of the entity. Vines of blue ivy reaching out around her person, they completely surrounded her in a thick miasma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was stagnant, hard to breathe in, her throat felt as if it was freezing and burning all the same. Gasps for air escaped her mouth, almost as if begging. However, air didn’t appear to be the real reason for this, no, it was the pulses of energy that were injected into the short woman. Her heartbeat slowing down to a crawl, each thump echoed in the quiet arena. A clear sound of worry and suspense swirling through the mind’s of the party behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the flow of energy built, as did the miasma. Her state of mind swiftly begins to frenzy as the Relics seemingly threatened to consume all that she was. Her mental and physical state tanking, draining her stamina significantly, the walls within her mind cracking. Within the landscape of the girl’s mind, a familiar presence could be felt, but whether it is welcome or not was unknown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Locked eye to eye, was an image of herself, but wasted, wild, nothing more than a mere monster. It appeared to summon more and more of the monstrosities she had fought along her journey.  The Relics… if she lost to herself, everyone would die, those were the facts. Power emanated from her, malicious, dangerous, energy; she couldn’t contain it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired man in her party, Yakumo, called out with wide eyes, “No! That’s the Queen’s miasma!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack, a former Relic hunter, readied his blade, “Don’t worry, I won’t let you suffer in vain!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension quickly falls as soon as it rises, the voice of a familiar woman drawing their attention. A busty, white-haired woman walked forward through the party. Unaffected by this tension and the nearby miasma, merely clasping a her hand around the suffering girl’s arm. Their eyes meeting briefly, her complexion spoke for itself. Her normally calm and naive gaze shifting to a more concerned and saddened one, a lone tear streaks down one of her eyes. “I may not have memories of my own, but you found them and showed them to me. All I have, is what you provided for me; and for that I am eternally grateful. For the life you have given meaning to me, I won’t let you tarnish your own in despair.” she called softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Croaking out just one word, the short girl struggled to get it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Io…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white light surrounds the hooded woman; calming and enveloping, like a warm blanket. Energy quickly diverted away, almost as if filling an empty glass, the malice and miasma weakened. The woman regained control of her body, formerly frozen in place, giving a worried glance, but Io merely shook her head. “Allow me to be selfish for just this moment, to carry out my final request.” she whispered, parts of her body shifting into a glimmering white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room sensed the power of multiple Relics heading towards her. There was no stopping them. Thus, impacted by the remaining artefacts in the world of Vein; Jack and Eva, his partner, soon lost theirs. In time, one spurted out from even the silver-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attention quickly returned to Io, her body overtaken by a crystalline substance. The crystal branched out and upwards, akin to that of a tree. Laid in the center, a large blood-red oval hung in the center as her form faded, a small orange glitter falling from the top branches. A golden, teardrop-shaped bead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out from behind the crystal tree, a large and muscular man leaned on the base of the trunk. Jack rushed over and helped him up as he started to keel over in clear fatigue, “Silva! How are you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even bother, I don’t know either.” He called, looking over the party, heaving. His eyes rested on the girl in front of him, now holding the golden bead, going wide and before a light chuckle formed,  “To think after all this time, you still end up bailing us out… I think a raise is in order, Athena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired girl, now known as Athena, gave him a solemn pat on the shoulder and called out to the rest of the group, “It’s been a long day everyone… let’s head back, there’s going to be a lot to discuss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surfacing from the underground chambers, Athena set her gaze towards the red walls that surrounded their home, speaking amongst herself softly. “The journey’s just begun, Io.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ash surrounded her, clung to her throat, and brought the deepest emotions forward. Defended, but not without a cost. Countless enemies defeated, but countless surging forward. Endless, a matter of time before even her defences faltered, left to be consumed by the madness of the World. The amber skies of twilight would come, concealing the last bastion for eternity, creating a hope to last for eternity. Only when the shattered blue moon’s light sunk through the twilight clouds unto the first and final battlefield, would the path to salvation be revealed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A silver-haired woman lay against a lone tree at the top of a hill, in a peaceful slumber. Not unseen however, a small party of people of varying physicalities swiftly approaching. Leading the group, a small man raised his arm, the rest behind him stopping. An elf with green hair looked to him for a moment, receiving a nod in response. “I hope you’re sure about this, Finn. This could very well be bait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a thumb and shook his head, “Something tells me this is the right thing to do, my thumb you see. We should take her back to Orario, leaving someone as far out as we are is practically a death sentence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A general nod of agreement passed, leaving the green-haired elf to pick up the shorter woman. With her on tow, they hastened their pace back to camp after completing a quick survey of the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours went by, the smaller group reconvening with a large party. The group gained a few glances, but none seemed to question their actions. However, in that time, surveillance on the sleeping woman was kept consistent; some more wary than others. Riveria, the green-haired elf, noticed the girl begin to stir from her slumber after some time. Calling out from the flap of a small tent, three people came in reply: Finn, a short blonde pallum, Gareth, a stout dwarf, and Ais, an average sized woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena quickly sat up in a cold sweat, glancing over the new faces with wide eyes. “Who? Where?” she began, reaching a hand to her temple and taking a deep breath instead. ‘My mask is gone too.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn looked her over and started to explain the situation in hopes of clearing up the girl’s confusion. “You’re in the barracks of our party’s camp, we found you resting at the base of a lone tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, the question is, why were you out there all on your own?” He said, beginning the interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena shook her head, “I’m not sure.” ‘Where the hell am I? Elf? Dwarf?’ she thought, glancing over the party once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sent another question immediately after the response. “I’d advise against lying, miss.” he started, holding his thumb tight within his fist, “Unless you don’t remember that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Well, this complicates things. What do you remember? A name? Anything?” he said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could answer this one. “My name is Athena Silvenfall. I don’t remember much else.” she lied, partially anyway, her memory was hazy at best. The only thing she remembered clearly was what was on her person and the amber light that consumed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pallum gave an ultimatum, “Realistically, there’s only really two options. You could stay here and try as you may to live, or you could come with us back to Orario. On the condition you speak with our Goddess, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riveria nudged the man, speaking softly, “Why not just take her to the Guild?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a subtle grumble, “You very well know how Loki is, she’ll want every bit of information reported.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to them, Athena had heard the discussion but decided to remain quiet. Instead, she gave an answer. “Very well, I’ll accompany you on the journey back and speak with this… Goddess you speak of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gareth speaks up over the subtle pause, “Do you doubt what we say? I would’ve thought almost everyone has heard about Loki, even out here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn waves an arm in front of him, “I think we’ve questioned her enough, Gareth, if she doubts us, she can just talk with Loki herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a shrug and walked out, “Well, we planned on heading back anyway, there’s nothing else out here. I’ll have someone come get ya’ before we leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked out, Ais glanced to Riveria, a soft voice escaping her mouth. “Her eyes, they’re…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde shook her head, “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena was left to her thoughts, her mind processing the information she just acquired, to that of what she remembered. Nothing seemed to line up with what she knew, but it was hard to make any judgments just yet. Everything was still too hazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, another elf, Lefiya, came into the tent and greeted the silver-haired woman. “Hello miss, I’m Lefiya. Gareth asked me to come get you before we left, so if you wouldn't mind following me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a nod, stumbling slightly as she hobbled up to her feet, letting the elf lead the way. Resting her arm above her eyes as they adjusted to the sun’s rays, they went wide and crowds of people of different ethnicities and races filled her vision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Just where have I ended up?’</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week by wagon would pass. Athena ended up lodged in one with Lefiya, though she didn’t seem much like one to talk a lot, to the ginger elf at least. Nonetheless, she noted that the silver-haired girl appeared as interested as confused about the passing locations throughout the week. Clearly she wasn't from Orario, even with amnesia taken into consideration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the nearby distance, high walls lined the horizon, a lone tower looming above them in the center. Lefiya pointed it out to the girl beside her, giving some context. “That’s Orario, the Labyrinth City. Most know it because of the dungeon that lies at its center and the tall tower that acts as it’s lid, Babel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a while, Athena spoke. “Dungeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young elf gleefully motioned to those around her, and finally to herself. “We’re adventurers and the Dungeon is how we make a living and grow stronger. It has its risks, but when you're in reliable Familia, it isn't so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a Familia is?” the other woman asked blankly, her mind seemingly elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf tipped her head as a bead of sweat dropped down her forehead, “I guess you really have been living under a rock…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping under a tree apparently, but I guess.” she said softly, feeling a tab bit bad for not saying anything else to her the whole week. The elf seemed happy to get a response at all, humming quietly as the wagon cruised along the path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the trip didn’t last much longer, the sound of heavy gates closing behind their party as they entered the city’s main road. Many passing folk gave a few waves to the group among the buzz of society. From open markets, to miscellaneous shops and pubs, the city was packed with all sorts of people going about various things. Disbanding from the wagon, they’re led off deeper within the market, while the remainder of the group made haste to a large manor closer to the northern edge of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon reaching the manor in question, the buzz of the crowds had died down significantly, the gates swifty opening to a redhead walking out to the front of the group. “It’s good to see all of ya’ back n’ one piece, I’ve booked us for the Hostess tonight, so take a little to relax a bit.” A loud murmur of glee erupted from the group as they shuffled into the building. Only the head of the group remained at the entrance, Athena in tow as Loki motioned for them to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena scanned the interior of the building, trying not to gasp in awe at its size and decor. The redhead seemed to catch onto this and waved a hand around confidently, “I know, from what I’ve heard so far, this must be blowin’ ya’ mind, but this ain’t even the half of it y’know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paid it no attention, rather continuing to marvel at the architecture until a large set of double-doors opened into a meeting room of sorts. The room overlooked the city, a large table off to the side and a desk in the back center by the window. The group took a seat, while the redhead leaned back on the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn, report.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the woman in confusion but she merely nodded in response. “Right, well our travel outside Orario to the outskirts was relatively uneventful, we found a few leads here and there in return for a few minor favors, but they all went dry after a few days. We did run into some issues with bandits along the way, upon further investigation, we think they might have been affiliated with Evilus. Seems your guess may not have been too far off after all, unfortunately, we couldn’t find too much information after the raiders were dealt with, save a few cryptic letters.” he explained, placing the letters on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And for the lass here? Was hopin’ to see if she reacted to Evilus, but she’s as blank as a stone.” the redhead mused, a brow raised in intrigue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde continued. “We found her near the end of the expedition, resting under a tree in the plains that stretch out for some miles. Honestly, there’s no way she’s been living out there, we did a clean sweep of the area and found no signs of a camp or residence. She appears to have a heavy sense of amnesia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead put a hand to her chin and hummed for a moment before glancing straight into her eyes. “Ooo-wee, quite the intensity there. What’s your name, if you remember it, that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Athena Silvenfall. I presume you are the supposed Goddess Loki that I’ve heard about from this group here?” she said in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slight squint formed around her eyes as she nodded, “Not everyday I meet someone who hasn’t heard of me. Then again, I can’t blame ya’ if you got some amnesia goin’, but yeah, that’s me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ais looked to speak up, Loki giving a surprised grin, “Seems this really isn’t like every other day, Ais never says anything during these reports. Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “I see it too, in her eyes. It’s no different than the look of an old soldier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena rubbed her temple slightly at the utterance of the word, ‘soldier’, a small memory seemingly returning with a slight tinge of pain as the fog cleared slightly. Loki’s grin widened at this, “Seems you triggered a little somethin’ Ais, but it wouldn’t really make any sense for her to be a soldier, maybe if she was in the Ares Familia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riveria shook her head, “She looks no older than 17 at best, and even then, Ares is on the complete opposite side of the continent. Survivor maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gave an audible sigh, “You may be right yet again, Riveria.” a glint quickly formed within her eye, looking to the group, “But there’s a way we could find out for sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know very well that forcibly checking to see if she has a Falna is a major breach in privacy.” Gareth said, voicing his disapproval of the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki began to pout. “You guys are no fun. Alright, fine, we’ll take her to the Guild and see if they know anything.” she said, glancing to Riveria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I’ll take her there.” the elf reluctantly answered. That being said, she got up out of her seat and motioned for the girl to follow. Athena didn’t object, her thoughts clouding her senses as she followed the elf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riveria seemed to take note of the girl’s blank stare ahead and pondered the thought. ‘There’s no way, but… Ais isn’t wrong.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf called out to the girl a few times before finally grabbing her attention. Her green eyes meeting her purple, she asked a simple question, even one with amnesia likely would be able to answer. “How old are you anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl shook her head, leaving the elf to sigh in defeat, “Even that much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” Athena asked instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 99, but I’m not old.” the woman answered adamantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re an elf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riveria nodded, “Elves tend to live a few hundred years, so I’m around 20 in human years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chat, while short, was long enough to get to the main door out of the manor, the trip to the Guild no more than a straightaway from the entrance. Earning a few glances from the local adventurers as the pair neared the Guild at the center of town, Riveria suggested to shrug it off to her companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A white haired boy bumping into the elf as they entered the beige and green building, he gives a quick bow and apologizes before bounding away. “Sorry about that Rivera!” his voice echoed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman shook her head and walked up to one of the representatives behind the relatively low counter. “Greetings Eina, I see Bell is as lively as ever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half-elf gave a nervous chuckle, “As always, what brings you, Riveria?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pointed to the silver-haired maiden behind her, “Loki asked me to investigate this one further and see if you guys had any information. She appears to have a heavy case of amnesia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she remember her name?” the guild woman asked. Athena nodded and gave her name. Eina spent a few minutes searching around for any files on hand, but eventually came to the same conclusion as Loki’s party. “I couldn’t find anything on file, with that name, at least. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jaden-haired elf gave an understanding nod, “I had a feeling, well thanks for your help anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant apologized but left the conversation on a light-hearted thought. “I wish I could’ve helped more, but may as well enjoy your time here, we’re hosting the New Moon Festival early this year! The whole city will look completely different by tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the rumors are true after all, why is that?” the elf questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supposedly a solar eclipse is set to happen tonight, it should last all through the night if I’m not mistaken.” she explained simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena gave a small comment on the subject before going back to silence. “Solar eclipses usually happen during a new moon cycle, they don't often happen, so it makes sense to host it on such an event.” A miscellaneous fact remembered wasn’t unheard of for those with amnesia, Riveria would keep the comment in mind for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think Loki is going to be calling you back anytime soon,” Riveria began, pulling out a small satchel, “So, enjoy the festival, events in Orario aren’t ones to miss. 15,000 valis should hold you over for the night, just try not to get in any trouble. See you around.” she said, leaving the silver-haired woman with the bag of coins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft, ‘thank you’, was audible enough for the elf just before disappearing into the crowd. The girl turned back into the Guild, plucking an adventuring pamphlet and newspaper from a stand nearby. Taking a seat at one of the empty tables near the window, fog began to enshroud her mind once more. Hidden behind the view of a newspaper, a flash of pain surfaced, briskly showing the image of a man surrounded by dozens of books and maps. Almost as if acknowledging the presence, he gave a gentle smile, the kind an old friend would give. The grin quickly fades however, the building beginning to shake, tossing the stacks of books to the ground. The man seemed to reach an arm out, climbing across the table with evident concern as the fog began to roll over her mindscape once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cold sweat ran down Athena’s cheek, the sides of the newspaper crunched together as she brought her head up from the table. Looking back, she only spots the half-elf she spoke to earlier. The mixed elf gave a relieved sigh and called out to her, “I’m glad to see everything is alright, the festival has already begun some of its activities, so you may want to check them out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired woman managed through with a light nod, returning the pamphlet and tossing the newspaper. Her attention drawn to the sky, the rays of the sun attempted to peek around the moon, a deep violet color lining the stars as the colors of night and day mixed. Coupled with a subtle yet soothing orange lining along the cityscape, Athena seemed to visibly relax her shoulders. Meandering through the enormous crowds that lined the streets, stands for food and exclusive goods during the event had already set up shop. Opting to use some of the funding she got for a few snacks, she bought some fried squid and a few small pastries. Among some other miscellaneous trinkets and clothing, the funds quickly dried up, but not without providing their use. While glancing over an accessory stall, a loud voice among the rest called to the crowds. A small gathering beginning to form, she quickly buys something at the stall and joins in the intrigue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elevated on a wooden podium, a man in fanciful garb waved his hand around the shaft of an apparent weapon lodged in crystal. “Those far away, lend your ears now. For those near, lend your eyes as well. And finally, those confident in their physical strength, come forward!” he called to the crowds. Spreading his arms wide, he challenged the listening group. “Come! Who is the hero who will remove the spear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially the crowd didn’t appear all too intrigued, but at the message of a trip around the world, funded by the Guild no less, the gathering cried out with excitement. A multitude of people, mostly adventurers from what Athena could surmise, stepped up to attempt to pull the spear free. Surely while some tried harder than others, they all clearly gave an effort. Nonetheless, it didn’t budge in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overhearing an argument nearby, Athena looks over to the familiar pair of Ais and Lefiya, walking a bit closer to hear what the commotion is about. Spotting the white-haired boy, Bell, from earlier also involved, the group seemed to butt heads over who’d be able to pull the spear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lefiya gave an honest attempt of her own, quickly looking over to Ais after returning to the crowd. “Surely you could pull it free as one of the few Level 6’s in Orario… Ais?” the shorter woman trailed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman shook her head softly and noticed Athena in the crowd, tugging her forward, pointing. “She can do it for me, I’m still sore from the Expedition.” she elaborated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena gave a confused glance but was somewhat shocked at the strength of the women’s tug alone, almost forced to comply as the blonde nudged her up to the steps. She watched intently from the crowd, murmurs of interest rising from the new sight in town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightly-ginger man gave an overdramatic sentence about her regardless, motioning to give her attempt. “Guided by the Sword Princess herself, how will this mysterious woman fare with such a high bar to clear!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preparing her grip, her hands latched to the upper shaft of the supposed spear. With a clear tug, it didn’t appear to budge. However, gasps began to escape from the crowd as tiny cracks began to form in the crystal. Suspense in the air, it’s quickly broken as another heavy tug shatters the crystal below. The shaft emits a low hum of blue energy as writing seems to extend down the spear for a moment before disappearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-ho, so it appears we finally have a winner to this little challenge, what’s your name Miss?” the man inquired, holding a microphone of sorts close to the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Athena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the mic back, he tipped his hat, “Well, you heard it here, Miss Athena, is our victory. So then, allow me to introduce you all to the sponsor of this event.” Extending an arm out, it leads outside the crowd, adventurers clearing out a passageway for her to walk forward. “Goddess of Chastity and Purity, Art-” he introduced, getting swiftly cut off by a short black-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Artemis, what are you doing here!?” she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plea all but ignored, the bluenette dashed past the busty short woman and rushed ahead to the winner of the competition. Leaping out, she tackles Athena with an embrace, all the while the petite girl laid on the ground in confusion .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her mind intended for her to dodge, yet she didn’t…” Ais mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf next to her tilted her head, just barely hearing this. “What makes you think… wait, I’ve seen that look too, it’s just about the same for every adventurer I know.” she said in agreement. Ais nodded to this, spectating from a distance as the gathering of people dissipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hosting the event suggested they talk some more in a more private location, nudging the small party away from the festival’s center. Leading the batch to an old, rundown church, the black-haired woman spoke up in the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we going back to my house for, Hermes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the closest place that we wouldn’t be bothered at, besides, she’s your friend, is she not?” the man in formalwear pointed out, pushing open the double-doors leading into the crumbling building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party situating themselves, Artemis seats herself on a pedestal near the back of the church, the rest gathering around that point. Hermes tried to get the smaller woman and her entourage to leave for a few minutes, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get she’s your friend Hestia, but…” the man began, but once again was cut off. Instead by likely the most unsuspecting of the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena raised a hand and waved it by the man. “Your eyes tell a serious tale, I wouldn’t keep any friend of mine from the truth should their wellbeing be at potential stake.” He reluctantly caved at her words, taking a seat on a nearby crate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hestia, the short black-haired woman, berated her friend in sheer confusion. “You’re so different now, what’s happened!? You used to be the most anti-romance person I knew, yet here you are hugging someone you just met!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis tilted her head and attempted to explain her thoughts. “I guess I was just happy to have found Orion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Lower World works in mysterious ways Hestia, you know that. More importantly though, the real reason for the event wasn’t for that trip. The real reason was because a monster has appeared outside of Orario, and has turned out to be quite the foe for the Artemis Familia.” the god explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A disappointed air surrounded two members of the party besides Bell as they voiced their opinion. Welf, a redhead man, summed it up perfectly. It was a ruse to get some help for a quest to exterminate this thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lili, the short girl next to him, folded her arms, questioned the god further, “If you just needed a strong party to slay this thing, then why didn’t you ask someone like Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The argument halted immediately as Artemis walked forward with the spear in hand, handing it to Athena once more. “It’s not physical strength that determines who can wield the spear, but rather the integrity and purity of one’s soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is so special about this spear anyway?” the redhead said, unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes attempted to reassure the man. “It’s a legendary spear certified by Hephaistos herself, I have no doubt it will be a great asset in the fight ahead.” The taller man didn’t seem so convinced but shrugged it off for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hestia pointed a finger at her friend and exclaimed out. “Well, I accept your quest, I’m not just gonna leave a friend all on her lonesome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, it’s not your quest to accept Hestia…” Hermes trailed, pointing to Athena, “Unless she’s in your Familia?” The woman visibly deflated at the response, seemingly on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena sought to defuse the situation, glancing to the god sternly while taking up the spear, “Then as this supposed hero, I request they come along. Things may get difficult and the additional members may help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his hands up defensively, “Of course, of course. I’ll make sure it’s worth their while if they agree to the terms.” He folded. Hestia gave a subtle wink and thumbs-up to the silver-haired woman, the rest of her group agreeing to follow suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis gave a content nod and held out the back of her hand. “Then I ask for your pledge of faith during our time together, you may not be of my Familia, but you are my friends going into this journey ahead.” Athena understood the interpretation of this pledge and placed a light peck on the woman’s hand. The other’s, save the Deities, did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Approaching the main gates of Orario, four horses lined the streets as dawn crept over the horizon. At the center, a topless, muscular man with an odd mask greeted the party. “These were the fastest mounts I could get in time, the rest are still resting after Loki’s expedition. I’m sorry and I am Ganesha!” he apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes gave a light sigh and turned to the group. “We anticipated as much, but I hope you all packed enough for a month-long journey. I suppose we’ll have to ride in pairs with the steeds we have.” He hazarded a gaze at Artemis, but she had already gotten on a horse with Athena. In fact, everyone but Hermes had paired up onto a horse. A cry of a man could be heard in the distance as Orario’s gates came to a close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following the stone and dirt path, a depressed Hermes pointed out that they’d be sticking to the main roads. From there, it should be a relatively straightforward path. To where? The Ruins of Elsos, home to the Artemis Familia.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Goddess Loki?” Ais called out to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Ais?” the goddess replied in a drunken stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” The blonde walked out of the room with haste, glaring to the rising sun. She’s been saying that a lot lately.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calling out from behind Bell at the rear, a short goddess cried out in annoyance. “Just how long are we going to have to travel on these things! I swear my whole lower half is aching!” A nervous chuckle escaped the boy as he silently apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the front, Artemis and Athena returned their focus to the path ahead. “Did you ever receive horseback training, Orion? You’ve been surprisingly good at handling her.” the bluenette mused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” she searched her mind for an answer, but none came. Artemis’s grip around her waist seemed to tighten slightly at the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been like this these past few days. Is everything alright?” Athena kept her eyes on the road, but she knew exactly what kind of look awaited her if she turned to match it. This feeling was so familiar, yet she had no recollection of anything of the sort happening. She frowned, glancing to the cloudy skies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get ready to find shelter within the next few hours or so before the storm comes.” She called to the party, dodging the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes nodded. “I would agree, I believe there was a small village to the east, but the terrain there is a bit rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, it didn’t stop the group from heading in that direction. In time, the land riddled itself with small hills and many unseen potholes. Their progress with the horses was slowed to that of a crawl. To top it off, the downward descent got all the more difficult as rain began to churn the mountainside into a muddy mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The experienced horses skidded down the mountain, some doing a little better than others, but progress was slow. Leading the descent, Athena managed to make the most of the tedious event, controlling the horse’s movements almost as if seeing the ideal path down before even it had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud boom followed by the sound of falling debris echoed down the slope. The sky lighting up with another flash, a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, the charred remains detaching from the roots. Looking back, the party’s eyes went wide as the blacked tree began to plummet past any obstacle in the way. Screams followed the boom in the air as the pair furthest up rushed to get down the slope, less they be squashed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cracking and splintering, the log didn’t stop for anything. The horse showing signs of losing its footing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hestia!” Artemis cried, tears forming under the cover of the rain. She glanced forward again as the open air splashed into her face. Frantically searching around for her missing companion. Trees fell down the mudded mountainside like a raft trapped in rapids. The faintest glimmer of silver leaping back towards the pair, the blurred figure maneuvered through the debris with uncanny experience. Even so, the log wasn’t far from striking them either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman gave a heave and leapt forward once more. Her cry hidden in the chaos, an arm reached out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please o’ body of mine, let me reach them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena’s figure once more blurred as the distance closed, her eyes glowing a shade of violet for but a moment. In that moment, images flooded her vision but shifted back to reality just as quickly. With a heavy kick to the stump of the rolling log, the tree bursts off course and crumbles away in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting the party back at ground level, Athena watched as Artemis held a long embrace with Hestia. The sight pulled at her core slightly. Her eyes shifted to Bell, who quickly bowed and apologized, some tears of his own streaking down his face. He reminded her of someone too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, I just did what anyone else would do.” she quickly reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder before walking past him and towards the village. A heavy breath escaped her lungs, why was she so tired? Clutching her head a little, she shook it off and sunk to the rear as the others went to find the inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain eased to a sprinkle, and she found herself laying by the window, staring off into the night sky. The clouds parted enough to see the crescent moon, another tug pulling at her core to lull her into a deep slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena found herself in darkness, but she wasn’t afraid. A calming tune echoed through her mindscape, distilling any reason to worry. Yet, as calming as it was, it was a somber tune at its core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clouded image of a man appeared ahead, looking over his shoulder. “I told you when someone was lost, there was no coming back. You proved me wrong back then. So long as their memory is in your heart, they will not have fallen in vain and won’t be forgotten in the sands of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So please, remember!” the figure called out as it puffed into smoke and dissipated into darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Athena!” a familiar voice shouted out. Bringing light into her darkened world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired woman sat up with heavy breaths, the sight on dawn on the horizon. “Sorry.” she apologized, quickly swinging out of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis casted another worried glance at her comrade but held her tongue, simply leaving a message in the air. “If you ever need to talk, feel free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping her face, she gave her hand a confused expression. She didn’t remember going to sleep drenched, she made sure of that much. Called back into the world at the shout of her party, she rushed out of the inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopping back onto one of the horses, Artemis and the others maintained their pairings. She seemed to be holding on a little tighter than usual. Hermes called out, mootioning to head in his direction. “This way should lead back up the mountain and the path.” Athena and crew nodded, following the god in his direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis spoke up once more as they rode along, waiting for Athena to take the lead of the party before doing so. She wanted answers. Badly. Resting her head onto the back of the woman, she closed her eyes and followed the beat of her companion’s heart. For a human, it was unusually slow, but for what it lacked in speed, it made up for in strength. It invoked a protective feeling around the goddess. She snuggled up a bit closer to the other woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena was going to speak out and mention that it was quite the distraction, but bit her cheek. The woman was comfortable and who was she to take away something so rare these days. Her best friend nearly meets an unsightly end, she’s given us a bit more insight into what this monster is and what danger it poses, and to top it all, she’s told her she’s been having constant nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd be lying if she said she also didn’t have a lot on her fragmented mind. Her own dreams have been vague and it pains her to think back on them too hard. Maybe, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to discuss them. Albeit, a little more privately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing to the sky, the amber color of twilight doused the party. The light was warm and soothed her muscles and mental tension. Slowing her horse, the rest did the same, it was as good a time as any to set up camp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping out from the group as they began to settle, Athena swiftly reached the edge of the mountain. She thought she heard it before but the rain drowned it out, and now that it’s stopped, the sound was as clear as ever. Peering over the cliff, the mountainside opened up. At the bottom a large basin of water, surrounded by lush greenery, and a waterfall that filled it. The mist sprayed out over the area, the water appearing golden, with the faintest hue of a self-contained rainbow stretching across the circular chasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seating herself by a large tree amongst the rest, she just took in the sight and let her mind coast. The sounds of footsteps entered the area after some time, twilight fading fast as they approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is where you’ve been… we were worried when we couldn’t find you at camp.” Artemis said with a degree of agitation and relief in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena merely gazed to the setting sun and the sight below. “I just felt the need to be alone for a little. Not a lot of alone time on a journey like ours, after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis’s expression shifted to a guilt-ridden one, backing up slightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that, if I knew I was being a bother-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t being a bother, that’s not it.” Her voice rose a little, she was agitated that she’d even begin to follow that train of thought. However, that tone quickly shifted after meeting the goddess eye to eye. She was broken. Athena knew that look. It was the day after… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain erupted through her mind, like a wound freshly opened. Falling to a knee while clutching the side of her head, a blurred image of a woman with white hair flashed for a moment. ‘Just who was she, just who!’ Her mind cried out into the void.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her head be pulled back onto a soft surface, a hand raking itself through her hair. ‘This feeling…’ a light grimace filled the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Don’t push yourself.” Artemis whispered, gazing to the sight Athena formerly had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words. She racked her mind for them, yearned for who spoke them, and finally, an image came. A white-haired woman with pure pale skin and yellow eyes that spoke innocence. Her attire, while revealing, meant nothing as those who looked at her couldn’t possibly see her in such a light. Yet, she appeared ready to fight, welding a weapon with clear mastery. And fight she did, alongside a crew of others. And herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, they were not met with the yellow ones she anticipated, yet, green ones that rivaled the purest of emeralds. Artemis. A wetness flowed down her cheeks, her eyes unable to halt their release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night had encroached over the land, and Artemis gave a teary smile to the girl in her lap. “You looked so at peace, I didn’t want to disturb you. It reminded me of my Familia when they finally got comfortable around me. Did you have the same at one point?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena didn’t feel like she could answer this question before, but something told her she knew the answer now. “Yes. Yes, I did. If I’m being honest though, I don’t remember much. They felt so close but it feels like it’s been so long all the same.” she replied, reaching a hand to the moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just how long has it been, Io…” she mumbled to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tightening her fist around the moon for a moment, she lowered her hand back to her belly. “Lady Artemis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden utterance of her name seemed to startle her but she answered nonetheless. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes, they’re the same as mine. If you don’t mind me asking, why?” Athena asked, breaking the ice that they so cautiously treaded on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddess knew immediately what she was referring to. She wasn’t wrong. “There’s a lot more going on than I have told the rest, but I will tell you, Orion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name,” she cut in, “my name is Athena, please call me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bluenette gave a light nod. “Then, Athena, feel free to just call me Artemis, then we’ll be even. As for your question, I need you to swear to me you won’t tell a soul about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena respected the girl’s wishes for it to be kept secret, as she had things she wanted to say under the same terms. “I expect the same from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis nodded. If Athena was anything like her, which the two definitely seemed to have things in common, then they both had much to say. Much to vent. Artemis looked to the crescent and began the conversation with a hard admission. “The Artemis here with you is only a fragment. My real body…” she stopped midway, her face twisting as she bit her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember how I ended up where I am now, but my amnesia aside, I do remember some things. From what I’ve seen, you’re still very much real.” she said quietly, elaborating further, “No phantom would cry over their friend, no phantom would feel as warm as you do, no phantom would have a heartbeat of their own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The goddess was taken aback by this, it was the most she’s seen the woman speak since they met. She hadn’t thought that the girl kept so many tabs on her, the premise alone made her blood pump with an unusual feeling. Now that she thought about it, she’d been watching over her for these past two weeks without a second glance. Maybe she did care more than she led on? ‘Oh what am I thinking-’ she berated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis opened her mouth to say something but couldn’t find any words, instead she asked another question. This one seemed to eat away at her even more than the last, guilt written on her face. “What happened to your Familia? I sort-of expected you to talk with them before departing and all, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have one. I think the closest I had to what you all seem to consider Familias, was just a normal group of comrades I could rely on in any situation.” Athena explained, flipping the question back to the goddess. “And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She averted her gaze from the woman on her lap, taking a deep breath, the answer almost inaudible. “Dead. By my hands, my Arcanum, my power…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena watched as the woman began to fall apart, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Her pure skin reddened with rivers of emotion. She trembled, holding herself as she recalled the experience. The silver-haired woman felt she knew what she was going through, her mind burned as it sought to find the memories in the thick fog. She couldn’t handle the sight of Artemis blaming herself much longer, it was too cruel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over from her thighs, she got behind her and offered the same service she did, pulling the bluenette down. Wiping the tears away, she peered into her eyes. “You’re not a bad person. I can tell you didn't do it by your own will. I find myself with a similar experience in my heart, though I cannot see it clearly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She managed a light chuckle between the tears, “I don’t know if I’ll ever truly be able to see it that way, but thank you, truly. For someone so young, you sure seem to have been through a lot too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena gave a light smile, she was about to say something she remembered a few days ago, but it was sort of embarrassing. “I’m actually a few centuries old.” The goddess’s eyes went wide with too many emotions to reliably read. ‘Oh, I’ve done it now.’ she mused to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis stuttered as she questioned her words, “H-how? I don’t know a single human that’s lived that long, and I’ve been to a lot of places in the Lower World.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl held a finger to her lips and gave a wink. “Bold of you to assume I’m human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A woman’s more interesting the less you know about her, a little mystery keeps it fun.” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis’s face turned a light hue of pink among the redness of the tears. The change in topic seems to have lightened the mood somewhat, it made Athena a little more happy to see a smile on her face, no matter how small. She wasn’t suited for sadness. They both looked to the moon, basking in the light, and taking a moment in the serenity of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Artemis, even in those centuries, I’ve still yet to find and do many things.” Athena’s tone shifted to a solemn yet somber one, “Hell, I can’t even remember a majority of them, but still something tells me those memories are still there somewhere.” Lowering her head, their noses nearly touched, but the woman didn’t seem to mind. “Remember this well, Goddess, no one is truly lost, they can only be forgotten. Don’t let their memory fade and they’ll always remain in your heart as you did theirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning back against the tree, Artemis crawled up from her lap and rested against her chest. “Allow me this once, just for tonight…” she almost pleaded, feeling her consciousness fade in rhythm with the beat of the silver-haired girl’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not allowed to leave Orario?! Why is that?!” Loki shouted, slamming her hands on the desk Finn was sitting at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pondered the thought himself and looked up at his god, “Sounds like it came from the Guild, we’re under strict orders not to leave the city. Even for jobs outside the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Ais?” the Goddess fumed, a slight pang of worry hidden in her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn shook his head, “I want to find her as much as you do, but with these restrictions, she’ll have to wait. Though, it’s not like she’s helpless, she’s a Level 6, I’m sure wherever she is, she’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Ugh, she’s gonna get an earful when she gets back, I don’t care what excuse she’s got!” Loki mumbled, storming out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn pondered the thought, sure, he was just as worried deep down, but Ais has been acting strange ever since that Athena girl showed up. For now, all he could do is bide his time and hope her quest went well.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welf mumbled as they rode through the decaying forest just over the hill, the weeks quickly passing on the efficient steeds. “This whole place is dying…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this Antares’s work?” Lili thought aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis clutched her chest for a moment, nodding, “Yes.” The woman hazarded a gaze at the sky, her eyes widening with visible fear. Her voice no louder than a whisper, she quickly shut her eyes and set them to the ground. “It’s coming!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A memory all too familiar. Spears of crystalline light that brought judgement down upon their enemy. These were almost no different, I’m every sense of the meaning. Dangerous and wielded by pure evil. The Goddess of Innocence was not the perpetrator, and she never will be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One word came to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scatter!” Athena heaved, pushing her horse further ahead. The others did as they were told, splitting apart in each direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Descending onto the land was pure destruction. Motes of light whizzing into the ground, tearing it apart and turning the area into no more than the ruins of an old battleground. Trees falling down or flat out disintegrating, rocks and dirt shot up into the sky, water polluted as their natural boundaries shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis leaned heavily on her back, her breath ragged for a second. Athena looked her over, clearly glad that she wasn’t hurt. “One of yours, I take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman merely nodded, taking a final moment to compose herself. “The power it stole from me, yes. If I had used it normally, I would’ve been sent back to Heaven ages ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, “Let’s make sure the others are alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed before they could find anyone, it seemed that none of them were harmed save a few cuts and bruises, but the attack itself still left a heavy impression on the crew. Bell was the first to speak, looking around frantically as he did so. “So, just what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis answered swiftly, peeking out from Athena’s side. “I suspect it was either after me or the spear. We should get moving while we can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s going to be as simple as that.” Athena mumbled, massive, black, scorpion-like creatures emerging from the rubble and into the tattered forest. Surrounding the group with sheer numbers, their glowing red eyes flared for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopping off the horse, Athena pushed the horse along, “Go back to the last place you rested! Get!” The horse understood it enough, racing off past the oversized insects. Their brethren following suit, the others found themselves booted off the horses as they ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena turned back to Artemis, shouting for her to duck, and duck she did. Planting a heavy fist into the bug, it’s shell cracked apart as its corpse boomed into the distance, turning to dust midway through. Artemis opened her eyes to Athena hovering over her in a defensive manner. “Don’t think for a second I’d just let that happen.” she reassured the goddess. The goddess thanked her, readying her own weapon as more began to scurry forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until words of power echoed through the air. The faintest breeze passing over them as the words flowed from an unknown source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the sky of a now distant forest. Infinite stars scattered in the endless night sky. Respond to my foolish voice, give me now divine protection of starfire.” The forest seemed to sway with the words, as the voice surrounded them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give the mercy of light to the one that abandoned you. Come, wandering wind, the wandering traveler.” Motes of green and white spheres began to form around the vicinity, the chant continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cross the sky and run through the wilderness, run faster than anything else. Imbue the light of stardust and destroy the enemy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerging into the sky, a small figure in a green cloak cried out the last of her aria. “Luminous Wind!” At that, green spheres of light barreled into the ground below, annihilating the enemies all at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she landed, Bell called out to her, as if he recognized the woman. “Miss Ryuu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl turned to return the greeting, her elven ears poking out from the cloak. “Mr. Cranel, I never thought to see you out here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled, “I could say the same to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A group asked me to join them on a dangerous quest.” she explained, motioning to a batch of adventurers behind her. One in particular, looking more agitated than the rest. A woman with sky blue hair approached the party, namely Hermes, giving him an earful for leaving them here for the past few weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god attempted to defend himself, motioning to Athena and Hestia’s Familia, “C’mon Asfi, I found someone to wield the spear and brought some reinforcements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asfi looked over the group and shook her head, “Still, disappearing without a word, the nerve! Even so, you could’ve at least brought a stronger Familia, Lord Hermes.” Athena did some analyzing of her own while, connecting a few dots in the meantime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Please forgive him, Asfi, it’s partially my fault for the delay as well.” Artemis spoke out, hoping to reason with the other girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asfi gave Hermes an annoyed glare but began to give the current status of the situation. “They’re only multiplying and spreading out further, we have to act soon. Many of the local villages have already been wiped out as is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welf tipped his head, a bit puzzled. “Then why haven’t you gone in to stop it already?” Asfi gave a sigh and went on to explain that there was an odd gate blocking their pathway inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group began heading back to the Hermes Familia’s base camp for this operation, Artemis pulled Athena aside for a moment before hanging back from the rest of the group. “Hestia asked to talk with me, so I’m going to tell her the truth, I’ll be at the camp right after so please don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena nodded. ‘About time, she looked like she was going to die if you didn’t say anything soon.’ she thought, mixing back into the crowd of adventurers discussing a local hot springs to rest at. Admittedly, hot springs were one of the few things she recalled about the home she previously stayed in, and they were divine. Although, with all these people around, she doubted she could really enjoy it much.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night sky covering the decaying land in a serene light, almost as if to ease the forest’s pain, she found herself staring into it more and more. The rest of the party had decided to take up the opportunity concerning the hot springs, but Athena wasn’t convinced. She wanted to relax in peace, away from the world and left to her devices, even if it were just for tonight. Very few she felt readily comfortable enough to be around during these times, even Artemis, who was on track to that path, wasn’t quite there. Yet, she didn’t feel as if she’d oppose her company if it rounded itself about. Maybe she was growing soft or her fragmented memories were making her take rash decisions, regardless, who’s she to say how she was before when she herself doesn’t remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping away from the party once more, she let the noises of her comrades in arms fade into the air. Following a branching stream of the spring, she found herself in an open clearing of shallow water. As it glittered under the moonlight, the faintest trails of stream rose from the springs and a small waterfall embedded in the rock nearby. This place couldn’t be described as anything but tranquil. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stripping her clothing off, Athena eased her body into the shallow waters, allowing herself to rest on the warm stones below. Taking a heavy sigh, memories flooded in and out of her mind. So many missing, but so many there, yet it felt as if the gaps were miles long in their own right. “I may not remember who exactly you all were, but my heart won’t forget what you’ve all done for me. I can feel your presence even now. I hope there comes a time soon in which I remember it all…” she said, leaving the words to climb high into the sky. A musical sound played through her mind, it was that somber tune once more. She knew it’s meaning even though she did not remember who sang it, but she’d allow herself to give in just this once. Singing along with the music in her mind, a few tears escaped into the spring’s waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The melody that echoed into the world was a little lighter than what played in her mind, lots of slow and calming notes openly flowing out of her vocals, it was almost angelic. To quell the emotions of those who were thought to be forgotten and to reassure those who were remembered they shaln’t be forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In the walls, many stories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen in time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They long to be free.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In this museum of memories; </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finding my way, I search for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crystalline fragments of all I see;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shining, brightly, glimmering</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If only I could reach,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I might be complete.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fleeting memories;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning to ash, how can I escape.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My persist, in this futility.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One more step, I go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the walls, many stories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen in time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They long to be free.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In this museum of memories; </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finding my way, I search for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crystalline fragments of all I see;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shining, brightly, glimmering</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are they not in reach,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then I can’t be complete.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fleeting memories;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning to ash, how can I escape.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My persist, in this futility.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One more step, I go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of leaves crunching draws Athena’s attention, causing her to quickly wrap an arm around her chest. “Who’s there?!” she called into the brush angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strand of blue poked out of the bushes, the woman giving a nervous chuckle, “Seems I’m not the only one that gives a death stare to those who interrupt my bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Artemis, what are you doing all the way out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped out in a simple bath cloth and looked to the moon. “I was going to take my time away from the commotion, but instead I found myself drawn to a voice that echoed down the stream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena sunk into the water, her cheeks flaring a bright red. “You heard all of that? Gods, that’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t bad by any means, if you had shown signs of continuing, I would’ve gladly stayed in that bush.” Artemis waved frantically, but it didn’t seem like her words were helping her case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena caught onto this and gave her side-eyed expression. “So, you’re saying you’d have been completely fine with watching me bathe and relax so long as I was singing? I may not do it ever again in that case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girl’s face steamed, causing her to quickly turn away, tapping her fingers together awkwardly. “That’s not what I mean! But please don’t stop singing, it’d be a waste to see such a talent locked away.” she said, raising her voice a little to emphasize her point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena pulled the towel from behind her head and wrapped it around her person before sitting up to fully face the goddess. “I’ll let it slide just this once.” she said, conceding from the argument. “How has your friend taken the news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis frowned for a moment but met her gaze, “She understands the situation but that doesn’t mean she’s ready to accept it. She seems so different since she’s come to the Lower World.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the nightmares?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve lessened quite a bit since we last spoke like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I’m glad to hear it. If I’m being honest, I mainly ask because I worry. You’re the closest I’ve gotten to anyone since I got here. You’ve never once questioned me or my motivations just for information. You’ve offered your time and piece of mind on a whim if I so much as asked. You’ve treated me like a true friend this past month.” the silver-haired woman admitted, resting her head on her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bluenette sat herself next to the girl and waded her hand through the water for a moment. “I think I’ve come to understand some of your true personality under all of that amnesia. You value honesty and integrity, and seek comradery with those willing to even just lend an ear. You also fight with the purpose to protect, not only yourself, but others, even those you don’t know all that well. It makes me wonder what kind of life you lived during those centuries…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really think it was as eventful as you may imagine. I’m almost certain there was plenty of fighting, but the rest is hazy. If you’re thinking about my relationships, I don't think they had gone anywhere in particular.” she trailed off in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis rested a hand on her chest and thought for a moment. “I feel the same. I’m the Goddess of Chastity, someone who forbade romance between man and woman, even to go as far as loathe their mere presence with one another.” she said, standing up and walking out into the calm water. “Yet, one of my own challenged that, telling me that love is beautiful. I think I’m beginning to understand what she meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena couldn’t deny the beauty of the woman in front of her, especially as she was right now. Her innocent gaze looking to venture some into the unknown, taking it onto herself to entice action. The woman raised a hand out, her eyes locked to Athena’s own. “Would you care to dance with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone with a brain would deny that offer.” she answered honestly, tightening the fold in her towel before walking over to meet the goddess under the moonlight. Fireflies beginning to come out during this time of night only went on to set the mood further. Locking hands with the woman, she gave a small forewarning. “Forgive me, but I honestly don’t remember how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other woman chuckled. “Just follow my lead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulled into a circular rhythm, Artemis’s movements eased, light steps forward and backwards rippling through the shallow waters. Athena didn’t avert her gaze for a moment, she didn’t think she could even if she tried. Her instincts screamed out at her, managing every motion with skill and grace, leaving just her mind to focus on the bluenette in front of her. She was similar to Io in many ways, but so very different all the same. Io ended up protecting her in the end, but at a cost, and now she only remains in her heart. Artemis was on the same path, maybe not to protect her, but to protect everyone just as Io did. So readily accepting that there was nothing left that could be done… she didn’t want to allow it, her heart wouldn’t forgive her a second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis pulled the other girl out of her thoughts, pulling her close. “Did you know that Gods who descend to the Lower World are promised 10,000 years of romance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not.” the silver-haired girl said softly. She saw mixed emotions behind the goddess’s eyes as she spoke about the topic, it must’ve hurt to admit considering her circumstances. Athena shook her head, a desire beginning to burn in her center. “You can’t get what you’ve been promised if you aren’t here. I’ve done the saving and been the saved. I owe the World as the World owes me. Adding one more impossibility to turn possible is not a feat I haven’t done before, as my soul tells me so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A teary-eyed woman broke from the dance and embraced the girl. “I have faith then, Orion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis looked over the party of adventurers that had helped her get this far. Giving a soft smile, it quickly shifted into a serious expression as her words called over the camp. “As you know, the ruins are a breeding ground for these monsters. Antares is storing up power, even as we speak. There is no denying the horrors that likely stand before us in this task.” Swiping a hand across, and returning it to her chest, she finished her speech. “We won’t falter, we will not fear. We will not accept defeat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A resounding murmur of determination filled the ranks. Athena felt used to this, her mind searching to where her comfort extended from. Artemis continued all the while. “To be brief, Hermes Familia, your job is to lure the monsters away. Don’t overdo it.” she glanced at one of the larger beastmen and gave him a nod. “Falgar, you’re in command.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to the rest of the party and motioned to head to the ruins as the sounds of scurrying surrounded the camp. “Seems they’ve come to us then, hurry. To the ruins!” the goddess called. With a loud cry echoing through the forest, battle ensued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing a large stone bridge that was almost too perfectly cut. The polluted waters below bubbled and churned with wicked energy. The atmosphere was familiar, almost in a recent sense, as if an important event happened in a similar fashion. Waiting at the entrance into the walled ruins, a woman with mid-length blonde hair pushed off the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis didn’t seem to recognize her at first but everyone else in the party knew who she was. Bell was the first to mumble out the obvious. “Ais Wallenstein…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asfi looked to Hermes, who shook his head. “Then why is the Sword Princess here? Not that I can really complain if she’s here to help.” she questioned aloud as they got within talking distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki asked me to watch over Athena after she suddenly disappeared.” the blonde lied. She knew exactly why she was here. Even if it’ll cause her great trouble when she returned, she wanted to know more about Athena. There was an air of strength around her, and she couldn’t just ignore it. She wanted to know how she got her strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having a Level 6 with us during this quest would help a great deal, I believe we should take her with us.” Ryuu logically concluded. No one objected, they knew she was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the area of the ruins, they were far more massive in scope up close. Trees that extended hundreds of feet into the air and buildings that towered even those. Artemis led the group, giving some background to the place. “It was an ancient temple to honor the gods of old, but now it has been left to be forgotten by history.” she looked to Athena for a moment before continuing forward. “Forgotten by history, but not forgotten by the hearts of those it affected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into a doorway that reached up fifty feet or so, the large corridor emitted a faint blue hue. Pictorials lined the surfaces of the walls, showing the history of the place, the reason why it was here. Artemis rubbed a hand on the wall for a moment and glanced towards a large stone wall they were fastly approaching. “Originally, the spirits who placed it here were much like myself, ancient ancestors to all of you. But, they’ve long passed and the seal has grown weak. The light of the seal has faded so much in the time we were away...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asfi pointed out the stone wall to be closer to that of a door as the party approached. “This is the sealed door we ran into trouble with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis nodded and walked up to the doorway, placing her hand on a small sigil. Her body began to glow in light hues of blue and lime, causing the sigil to turn. The door audibly clicked and began to open. “Only I can open the door.” the goddess explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heading through the door, a grotesque image filled the minds of most of the party. The corruption of Antraes turned the place into a breeding grounds for its kin. The fleshy, pink, walls churned at the entrance of the intruders, closing off the doorway rapidly. There was no going back, they had to do this right the first time around. As the door sealed, cracks could be heard as the dozens if not hundreds of gray pods began to open and spurt out the scorpion-like monsters they had fought prior. The sight of their birth alone was enough to make some gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bursting through the endless waves of monsters, they showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Asfi called for them to pull back as she threw down two bottles infused with magic, lighting one of the bigger ones aflame. However, it didn’t turn to dust like the rest, rather it grew even more and regenerated the damage done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermes tipped his hat down and looked to the monsters in disbelief. “Self-regeneration and reactive adaptation. Their rate of evolution should be impossible in a place like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luminous Wind!” Ryuu called from above, bursting through the insects down the corridor with her magic. “This is no time to dawdle, we have to keep moving!” she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others nodded. Ais pushed ahead, calling forth her own magic. “Tempest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the two of them combined, they cleared the path enough for everyone to run freely. With the occasional Firebolt from Bell, they quickly found themselves at an ascending staircase. Upon reaching it, an ear piercing cry rumbled through the ruins. They were close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Artemis clutched her chest and rested a hand on the wall, struggling to manage the steps on her own. Hestia called out to the woman with concern in her eyes. “Are you alright, Artemis?” The goddess tried to shake the weakness and headed up the stairs in front of the group. She was stubborn, that much was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emerging into a large chamber, everyone’s mouths started to gape; even the experienced Sword Princess’s. Fleshy tubes of fluid and magic flowed into the beast ahead of them. Twisting and writhing at random intervals. The monster acknowledged their presence with a loud, bellowing cry, that threatened to shake them off their feet on its own. Swinging its many appendages towards the group, the platform around it crumbles, disabling access to it via melee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mist of purple emitting from its core and crackling through the seams of its scales, the energy erupts into the sky. A crescent moon hung above the skylight, but it wasn’t anywhere near nighttime. Nonetheless, Artemis collapsed onto her knees, clutching her chest once more. “Please Ori-Athena. Destroy it, shoot it.” she weakly pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following those words, the beast’s center exposed itself, revealing a large blue crystal in its maw. The gods averted their gaze and the adventurers, save Athena, could only look on with shock and fear. It was Artemis’s real body, trapped inside this beast, clear pain written on her final expression. The sight alone made Athena’s blood boil, yet she couldn’t stop her grip around the spear from shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… Lady Artemis is right…” Bell trailed, the rest of the party thinking along the same lines. Time would quickly pass as the sky filled with streaks of light again, descending onto the world, onto them. No thought was safe from being cut short as the ground below them crumbled, separating the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena landed with a hard crash, a small crater forming around her person as part of her clothing sizzled. That light hurt, a lot, in fact. Struggling up, she saw Artemis hovering over her, shouting in hopes to get a response. The silver-haired woman couldn’t hear her voice, she could only see the tiny motes of yellow orbs that dispersed off of the goddess. Her time wasn’t for much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you expect us mortals to defeat a monster with the power of a god?!” Lili shouted at Hermes, defeat in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asfi pulled at the color of the man with a similar aura of fear and rage. “And you just expect her to do this? Killing a God is a mortal sin. I don’t care who she is, asking anyone to bear that weight isn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ais stepped forward and shook her head as the ground below them shook. “Now isn’t the time for this!” she said, breaking the argument up as she rushed away to the rising plume of debris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tempest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the summoning of her magic, the cloud dispersed, revealing Athena on the ground, wounded, but alive. Artemis hovered over her, shouting in worry. Ais didn’t need to hear any more to begin her attacks on the beast. Zipping through it’s heavy strikes, her sword cuts away some of its smaller appendages. However, just as quickly as they disperse into nothing, they begin to reform as if nothing happened. A troublesome foe, even for her, she’s going to need help to subdue it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping into the fray, Ryuu and Asfi quickly began to attempt to help the Sword Princess, striking the beast with magic and explosions. Hoping to buy time at best. The beast regenerated too quickly for anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell, Welf, and Lili, were soon to join them. Scattering as a purple beam of condensed energy razed through the cavern. Welf tossed a small dagger to Lili and a large red sword to Bell. “We only have one shot with these, don’t waste them!” he ordered, rushing forward with his greatsword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell and Lili nodded, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. He watched as Ais and Ryuu cleaved through its joints, the only place where damage came through. Even so, they still couldn’t keep up with it. Time would inevitably wear them out, even with Asfi’s support. The longer this went on, the more dangerous it got. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white-haired boy’s eyes went wide as Ais shot into the wall behind him. He turned back to meet a battered and bloodied woman, but she continued to stand and get back into the fray. He wanted to do something, he had to do something. And so he did. The ticking toll of a bell echoed through the room, the boy glowing a bright white as his grip tightened around the red and black blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, everyone! Get out of the way!” he cried out as he dashed forward, swinging the sword. Few have seen his skill, but it was awe inspiring every time it came out. When an adversary too strong to beat came forward, there would still be a chance with one powerful strike. As the blade cracked down on the foe, white flames coarsed and writhed over the monster.Ais moved to lend strength to the blow, rushing forward with her own blade, wind building throughout the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lil Rafaga!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the combined effort of their attacks, the white flames roared to life, fueled by the supplementary magic. Scorching the beast, appendages turned to ash and dust before even falling off completely. Leaning forward, unable to hold itself steady, the beast finds itself unmoving and open to attack. The flames holding off its regeneration for a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bell looked back at Lili, he didn’t need to say anymore. Readying her wrist-mounted crossbow, she fired the dagger Welf gave her, striking the oversized scorpion in the eye. Electricity arced throughout its body, its movements completely halting. With the opportunity taken, the stronger adventurers of the party continued to attack with all their might, dealing as much damage as possible in hopes to halt its regeneration further. All to buy time.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena raised a trembling hand to the goddess’s cheek above her, her eyes shifting to the goddess as she dashed over her person. Even with all the attacks they had plowed into this thing, it began to move once more. The adventures weary and beaten, they found themselves at a disadvantage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ais flung into Bell, both of them skidding into the rock behind them. Welf found himself unarmed and sent into the dirt a few dozen yards away, Lili in no better shape as blood trickled down her forehead. Ryuu was crushed slightly as one of it’s large pincers threw her into a nearby stalactite. Asfi, found herself whipped aside by its tail. The situation was dire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, she lay on the ground, trembling, the goddess she said she’d protect, now standing in front of her as a blue energy built from the core of the beast. Seeking to wipe out the spear and it’s wielder among the bodies of her fallen children who fought so valiantly while she lay trapped inside the beas. Has she come back just to die with them again? That’d just be too cruel a fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s willing to sacrifice everything, just in the mere hope that this thing is stopped. Io was no different, and while she saw the good it had done for the world, it tore her heart apart. She didn’t want it to happen again, but what could she do? Her mind blanked when it came to actively using the spear, up until now, she’d been acting purely off instinct. Why was she here, brought to an unknown land, only to fail it in its time of need? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A grizzled man with white hair and yellow highlights mocked her, readying an odd but familiar weapon. “What are you going to do, roll over and die like a dog?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A redhead cried out, readying a familiar thick blade of his own. “We’re with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blonde aimed down the barrel of a familiar gun, glancing softly to her. “No matter what, we will always be in your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman with white hair and yellow highlights stood besides the man, readying a familiar gun of her own too. “We’re comrades in arms, and friends until our last breaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brown-haired man gave her a reassuring nod, standing next to her with an all too recognizable red blade. “In the face of certain death we rise. Only in the face of everlasting peace can we fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And finally, most familiar of all, a pure woman in white, wielding an ornate halberd. She stood behind Athena in her mind and whispered just three words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… save everyone.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>